I'm Here, I'm Here, I'm Here
by WanderingSoul7152
Summary: Fusion of love, flexibility, and trust. Garnet knew they were a perfect team. They fit like a puzzle, and went together like jam and biscuits. They'll always be there for each other, no matter what obstacle the other has to face. Trust is a strong feeling, flexibility is a strong ability, and love is a strong thought that comes to their minds.


Atop the hill by the lighthouse, the same place we had our most memorable picnic. When he healed my eyes, when he removed my rose-colored lenses and the world became so much more serious than it was. When the little half-human, half-gem boy came into my life, it wasn't dull, or lifeless anymore. Tennis practice became sword training, facing my fears became fusing with him, and it all made me happy.

And somehow, in someway, he liked having me in his life. Just another one of those girls you see in some random crowd, and it was like he took me by the hand and drove me away from all the boring realities. Like was chosen, or my name was drawn from a hat.

At first it was hard to understand his life. His alien mothers, his crazy missions, and the pink-colored gem taking the place of his navel. But as our friendship grew, it started to become just a regular thing in my life. Sure, my classmates thought I was weird, and still think so, but I don't care. He makes me feel carefree, something I used to never feel.

Steven Quartz Universe. Every time that name ran through my mind, I'd smile. Red would sometimes fill my cheeks. That name, his name, it's something I'll never forget. And all because of that small glowing bracelet.

When the bracelet starts to lose its glow, I place it in the freezer. My mother and father wonder why I still have it. But they just don't understand how much it really means to me. But that's okay, because he's the only one who needs to understand. Our words jumble into a language, and we're the only speakers. It doesn't matter if the other people don't comprehend, it's just because they don't get him the way I do.

It's simple to think he's just some gleeful, and inept child. But when you've battled side-by-side with him, and even listened to all the horrible things he's been through, you start to realize it's not just about magical powers, but living with guilt of his deceased mother.

It's funny,(in the kindest way possible)/em, when another gem from his mother's past life comes into his, they're always trying to kill him. The first few times, they became his friends, but the last few have been torture for him. That ruby, he dubbed her "Eyeball", and Jasper, who was corrupted, and now bubbled in the basement. But the one that he couldn't quite get out of his nightmares was a former Crystal Gem, Bismuth.

Even mouthing her name made my teeth chatter, but I wasn't the who had come face to face with it all, he was. Tried to reason with her, told her, 'nobody deserves this!' Tried his calming words, it didn't work either. Finally, the only true solution to the situation was a hard one. Especially since he was such a tender-hearted boy, but it was the only way.

hr/hr

He called me that very night, at 2:06. I hung on and listened to every little choked word he had said. I wish I had recorded it, but I just couldn't stray one word from what he was saying. He ended the conversation with,"Thanks for listening, I knew the other gems would just get frustrated if I had told them . I'm glad I have someone like you in my life."

Those words hooked to my ear like earrings, and traveled to my brain. Warming my body with his kind, sweet voice. I wanted to call him back, but I knew he probably couldn't go on any further. So I laid there, in my bed. His tenderness never ceased to disappoint me. For he were my stars on a pitch-black night.

I'm glad I'm apart of his universe, for mine had always been empty. Just filled with the fantasies that were in my books, and now are replaced with his world, his universe. And I hope I'm in it for centuries, so I'll never let go of him. I know, it's pretty cheesy, but I mean every word of it, and so on. Never again will I feel as sad I did before he came along. Lighting up my world with only the stars that shine in his eyes.

And I thank him. For it was him.

Steven Quartz Universe, it was you.

hr/hr

Finally got around to post this here on FF! I'm glad if you stopped by to read this, and especially glad if you liked it! :) I posted this on AO3 back in September, so it's a bit old. Questions? Comments? Down below!


End file.
